dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xianenean (3.5e Race)
Xianenean Summary: A Race of subterranean Crafters/Fighters 'Physical Description' Xianeneans are ferocious when angered, but are typically a peaceful race despite appearances (Neutral Good). They are typically between 8’ and 16’ tall but runts (or a Medium sized Xianenean) are possible but are rare and usually shunned and ignored by other Xianeneans. Xianeneans typically live deep underground in pitch black, but there are a few tribes that reside above ground. Their head is shaped similar to a human skull with a long face and eye sockets, Xianeneans can see only by using their blindsense ability. They have ears similar to an owls (two holes instead of ears) and a snake like nose. Xianeneans are distant relatives too dragons and still manifest a few of their traits namely rock hard skin (no scales), razor sharp teeth, the two outermost teeth on the bottom jaw are considerably larger and a point of pride for them and also like most dragons they tend to retain memories from their ancestors, as well as they speak telepathically with each other and very seldom speak aloud and then it is only hissing and clicking of the tongue. Xianeneans have a very large build and two sets of arms, but typically only display one set, they have a considerably smaller set tucked under their ribs that they only use for delicate work. Xianeneans are a intelligent race and are apt at crafting a variety of items but they manly work on clock-work mechanisms and spellcraft/enchanting. They even have made their own form of magical inscription they use while enchanting, some even get tattoo like scars out of their magic. Tattoos are a very important for the Xianeneans for while most are non-magical the are usually an indicator of rank and status. Xianeneans have seven Fingers on each hand and retractable claws that come out between three grippers they have on each finger. The claws of the smaller set of arms are used for craving and can heat up as well as are sharp enough to cut diamond. Xianeneans also have extended wrist joints and four talons on each foot (three on the front, one on the back). Xianeneans are a very spiritual people but typically don’t believe in any one god or gods. Xianenean never sleep or eat and are immune to sleep effects. Xianenean must still perform their 4 hour daily trance to stay coherent and rested. A Xianenean’s body is mostly comprised of Dense solid dead matter. Xianeneans reach adulthood very quickly and upon reaching adulthood the gain Timeless body. When it is time for one to die, they simply walk to there "Graveyard" and become part of the stone there. Some Xianeneans will actual sacrifice their bodies at death some that they can be used to make a metal they call Xianonium by refining the flesh of one of their dead and mixing it with a silver alloy they gain this new metal that weighs 1/4 the norm but is nearly unbreakable and very except-able to magic enchantment/inscription. 'Origin' Xianeneans originate from the mating pair of a dragon and a god(Loki) once born this new race eventually began to mingle and mate with a group of Goliaths and became the Xianeneans. They as a race do not know or recall their origin point and this knowledge has been lost and is only know to the gods. 'Clothing' Xianeneans Typically wear nothing more than robes and loin cloths 'Lands' Xianeneans live deep underground in dark places where there is no light since they have no need to see but there are a few wandering tribes that reside on the surface these tribes usually follow a set cycle in where they live always returning to the same place manly for the purpose of dying in their sacred graveyard. 'Food Acquisition and Diet' Xianeneans typically do not eat or sleep at all they simply meditate when needed, but they do require substance to maintain life. They drink the sap of a very peculiar and rare plant they call the Xian Root. They only need to drink a glass but once a week if they don't it will be as if a normal being hasn't eaten in a single day for each week they go without. 'Dwellings' Xianenean culture is typically based on magical clock work or inscription while they are very large and strong they tend towards being a crafter more than a fighter. Which is why when you come upon one of their tribes while appearing native in size and design, clockwork machines are featured everywhere. 'Personality' Xianeneans are a very neutral race tending on the side of good they are usually more than happy to help weary travelers, but there are a few tribes of viscous Xianeneans that will kill you on sight (or sense in this case). 'Relations' Xianeneans have very poor relations with must above ground species simply for the fact they are a very recluse race and don't show themselves often due to their appearances most other races tend to think them evil and attack them without cause. The only species Xianeneans get along with on a friendly bases are other subterranean crafters such as dwarfs and the occasional gnome. 'Alignment' Good Neutral but can tend towards Evil Chaotic. 'Religion' Xianeneans tend to be very spiritual but they very rarely worship any one god or gods. 'Language' Draconic 'Racial Traits' * +6 Natural Armor * Humanoid * Large: Powerfull Build - The physical stature of a Xianenean lets him/her function in many ways as if he/she were one size category larger. Whenever a Xianenean is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the Xianenean is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him/her. A Xianenean is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect him/her. A Xianenean can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his/her space and reach remain those of a creature of his/her actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. * base land speed is 30' feet * Blindsight 120’: Using sensitivity to vibrations, acute hearing, and ability to sense life essence in all things a Xianenean maneuvers and fights as well as a sighted creature. Invisibility, darkness, and most kinds of concealment are irrelevant, though the Xianenean must have line of effect to a creature or object to discern that creature or object. The Xianenean does not need to make Spot or Listen checks to notice creatures within range of its blindsight ability. Blindsight is continuous, and the Xianenean need do nothing to use it. * Telepathy: A Xianenean can communicate telepathically with any other creature within 100’ that has a language. It is possible to address multiple creatures at once telepathically, although maintaining a telepathic conversation with more than one creature at a time is just as difficult as simultaneously speaking and listening to multiple people at the same time. * Timeless Body: A Xianenean does not take penalties to ability scores for aging and cannot be magically aged, however Xianeneans still die of old age when their time is up. * Ancestral memories: A Xianenean retains memories of their ancestors and are able to use them to their own benefit. Pick one craft skill and one knowledge to take as a class skill and increase them by +5, but one of you ancestors must have worked in the craft you pick and know the knowledge, and be proficient to pass it on to you. Also take Knowledge (Xianenean Crafts) as a class skill and add +2 * Automatic Languages: Draconic. * Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Beholder, Common, Draconic, Dwarvish, Gnome, Kuo-Toa, Terran, Undercommon. * Favored Class: - - * Level Adjustment: +0 * Effective Character Level: 1 'Vital Statistics' ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race